Ambition: Alternate Ending
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: This is my alternate ending of Viral Junctionz's story, Ambition, where the Savior comes into play. (Permission was granted to do this by Viral Junctionz.)


**Hey, guys! I have gotten permission to do this from Viral Junctionz, so go pay him a visit, will ya? Anyway, here's my alternate ending to his story, "Ambition."**

We start off when Judy had already defeated Dr. Robotnik, and were about to destroy him for good, when he came out of the fighter jet holding a device with a button in the middle.

"If I can't have this planet, then NOBODY WILL!" yelled Dr. Robotnik as he pressed the button, causing sounds from the mech he fought Dark Gaia in earlier to be heard as Clawhouser and Judy looked up. A huge metal door opened from the torso, revealing two metal arms, both holding strange devices in their claws.

"What are those?" asked Clawhouser.

"Those are two thermonuclear bombs!" Robotnik answered, "They won't just create a huge explosion, but DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET!" He laughed hysterically as the countdown started. He was happy to know that he would die along with the two people he hated most.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, a being came out of nowhere and took the device out of Robotnik's hands and shot a blaster at the bombs, disintegrating them and stopping the countdown.

"Error: thermonuclear bomb detonation failure," a computer voice said.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Robotnik. "How could this be?! My plan was FLAWLESS!"

"Wrong," said the being, "Nothing is flawless. There's always something wrong with it. The something wrong is someone's bound to go wrong with it. And now it's time to finish you for good!"

And with that, he fired a blaster at Robotnik, causing him to start to transform.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed as he transformed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"You'll see," he said as he pushed a button on his own device, and four beams of light shot at Robotnik, causing something amazing to happen. Robotnik was somehow splitting personalities, as in the old Nick Wilde was returning! He and Robotnik were splitting bodies!

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Judy.

"This is a Split-Emitter," the being said, "And it splits good and evil bodies from each other. And it looks like the old Nick Wilde is coming back!"

Then, the two bodies were separated from each other, and the evil scientist was powerless!

"No, no, no, NO!" yelled Robotnik, "I can't be defeated now!"

"You already have," said the being as he pulled out a sword and powered up his final attack, "GOLD PRISM SLASH!"

He drew a triangle with his sword, and sent it towards Robotnik with his final line. The scientist was hit with the triangle, and the being lounged forward for a final attack.

"Dragon Sword of Light, final STRIKE!" he said as he slashed Robotnik with his sword, defeating and destroying him for good!

But just before he was destroyed, he let out his last words:

"You may have defeated me, but the Robotnik Empire will rise again! THIS, I SWEAR!"

And he blew up, never to be seen again.

"That's another mastermind vanquished," declared the being, "And another evil EXTINCT! Now let's get outta here! CHAOS CONTROL!"

He and the others teleported back to the city, and the whole base exploded.

"Are you really the old Nick Wilde I know?" asked Judy to the old Nick Wilde.

"Yes," he said, "I am. I swear." He turned to the mysterious being. "And it's all thanks to you... whoever you are."

"I'm the Savior," the being said, "Defender of the Multiverse, and guardian of all Time and Space. And you're welcome."

He then wished the team good luck rebuilding the nation, along with Zootopia, back to the way it was, then told them that if they ever needed him again, he would be there.

"Thanks," said Judy, "I'm glad the Earth's finally safe again."

"Me too," said the Savior, "And good luck rebuilding."

The Savior left, and the team turned to a destroyed Zootopia.

"We have a lot of work to do," Judy said.

 **There you have it! I finally told my alternate ending! Thanks for reading! I've had fun with this, and as always... I will see you... when I see you.**

 **Bye everyone!**


End file.
